I Blame the Limes
by lexi406
Summary: Mixed ethnicity Bella with pressure of family expectations crowding out her dreams, self deprecating Edward who rather do nothing than disappoint himself afraid to really have goals. Running out of limes one night forces them together. pls read.AH/OCC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue June 2009

I'm not good at lying in person. But I still try. I blamed it on the tequila and the limes and my uncle Aro. But really it was nothing I could have done to stop the attraction. He was a beacon of deliciousness that I was drawn to. Tequila and limes be damned because I would have sexed him up regardless. Cause homeboy was hung like a fucking horse and damn sexy.

In my fucking face Renee broke me out of the little scene of that night on repeat in my mind.

"You think your gonna keep it?" she yelled.

She knows I'm not gonna answer yelling in my fucking face like that.

"Isabella Marie Swan answer my goddamn question! You think I am going to let my only daughter who I gave my everything for so she can have a better life than me go around being a damn statistic and lose all her dreams?"

My dad is just **standing** there. I think he doesn't know what to say. Usually he would swoop in and save me but then again our fights have never been this big.

"Pinche puta Aro and his fucking tequila parties, voy a perforarlo en el cuello maldito!"

"Bella are you sure?"

Fucking A dad. Finally he speaks

"Yea dad we're pretty sure." I say as I finally remove my coat revealing my newly rounded figure with more curves than I ever thought I would have.

My mom's eyes bugged as her hand flew up to cover the gasps she let out. My eyes closed releasing my tears that I had on the brink just as my dad's eyes lowered and enlarged as well.

"¿qué quiere decir usted "con nosotros" mija?"

Now I know she's heated. She refuses to speak English when she is because she feels the Spanish conjugate is stronger more passionate like her to express how she feels.

I try to stand as my dad hurries over to help me.

"Thanks dad" I whisper.

"Yea of course baby girl" he whispers solemnly back to me.

I cautiously waddle over to the front door and do the "come in but be vigilant" signal for him. And wait. He takes my hand as I lead him into the lion's den. He's so great for doing this. I totally owe him my love. I wish I could give it to him completely. I pray I can be enough for him even though I am only half. Half of a person but a complete hot mess as Emmett would say.

He's so tall he towers over my dad and in response my dad lengthens his back and puffs out his chest trying to look intimidating as well. And my mom gets that little evil gleam in her eyes she always gets when someone cuts her off on the road before she decides to "fuck them up"(her words).

"Mama, Dad this is Jacob, Jacob Black the father"…I trail off pointing to my belly as my heart aches a little. And then the damn heartburn catches up to from that chili dog earlier.

Dammit why does something so sinfully good heart soo bad. All the sinful good things do…

They might figure it out once I deliver. Especially if they have his eyes. Those same eyes that lied and tricked me into thinking I could be me with him, love him while he loves me. The same eyes that promised me forever.

Yea, they might just figure it out then. Damn you Edward.

Jacob would never be enough for me but I got to try. Will I make it through this better for it? I can still give them the love they deserve. They would have a loving family to support them, well as soon as they get over the shock. They got time.

With me as the mother and Jacob around we will make sure they will be happy, safe, loved. And I pray that he will be enough.

_Where are you E?_

_This was supposed to be us. Damn you Edward Cullen._

"**Qué chingados!**?" I shouted trying to push Jacob out the door. "Ma! Qué hace usted con aquella pala?"

Fuck my life, fuck you tequila, fuck you limes, FUCK YOU EDWARD CULLEN!

TRANSLATIONS:

_Pinche puta_ – FUCKING BITCH

_voy a perforarlo en el cuello maldito_ –I AM GONNA PUNCH HIM IN THE THROAT

_qué quiere decir usted "con nosotros" mija_ – WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY "WE" MY DAUGHTER?

"_**Qué chingados**__!__?_ – WHAT THE FUCK!

_Ma! Qué hace usted con aquella pala?-_ Ma! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE PADDLE?

**A/N: *I hope you guys like my story and hopefully I at least one or two reviews. Oh hell I'll shot for 10 reviews at the most. I am not looking for praise just some feedback and I am a sissy when it comes to criticism so please don't sugar coat but let's not go for the jugular 'kay? M'kay.***


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 1

About me January 2009

Dear ?

How do you start when writing a journal? I'm not sure first time trying in all. I'll start by Talking about myself. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I go by Bella but my dad insists on calling me Tina or Ms. Turner.

It all started when we had an assignment in ballet class to do a showcase something R&B ya see my dads' sax player turned police chief, Charles Louis Swan(Charlie), but he still insists he's a blues man to his heart. Going through his albums he played Proud Mary and then I started dancing and its all history from there. And it was pretty sweet when I won the show case too.

I started dance when I was three my mom thought it would help with my balance issues. And by balance issues she meant my inability to walk on a flat surface without face planting to the hardwood floors of our home. Dance helped tremendously and it was curves and colorful heritage that aided me in my love of the rhythm. I'm a mutt sort of. My mom is African American and South American my dad is a mix of Italian, Caucasian, and Irish. But he swears he's a "brotha of soul" (his words) to the core. Which explains his love of anything blues, funk, soul, and R&B. He's a kooky kind of cat but he's my dad and he gets me more than anybody because when he was young like me he wanted to be a great sax player tour the world, make albums and give his life to the music. He met my mom at one of his concerts she was in med school at the time.

Renee Antoinette Concepcion Maria Mera –Swan (yes. Her license says all of that) is one of the most prominent Pediatric Surgeons of the Northwest. More specific Seattle, Washington a transplant from San Antonio, Texas. She grew up in a impoverish neighborhood with my two uncles Arturo and Caius. I call them Uncle Aro and Uncle C.

They had it pretty hard that's why she was determined to rise above it. She did and my life was better for it. I get the best of everything. But it's kind of sad that this life comes with some sacrifices. When my parents found they were having me my dad quit his band and joined the force. He hustled and moved up fast but I can still see sometimes that he really misses it.

Here I am doing the same thing. I am completing my residency at Southwestern Medical Center in Dallas, Texas. Graduated from SMU just like MOM. And becoming a pediatric surgeon just like mom. And now I am gonna be late for my shift because the dance class I teach to help pay the bills got into this little groove and I just couldn't care enough to stop dancing.

So here I am sitting in the on call room in a semi itchy leotard under my light pink scrubs, because I didn't have room to take it off in the car while changing, typing in my "journal" so that I can remember this some day when I have kids. I promise to let you choose what ever in life you want to do as long as it's legal because Papa Charlie would have a heart attack otherwise let's not even think about Nina Renee.

So this was helpful. I think? Any who I just got paged so till next time

Ms. Turner aka Bella S.

**A/N So this is just her back ground kind of comical slightly norm/boring sorry but i think its important you know what pressures she has on her.**

**Next hopefully I can get an EPOV so you know his back ground a lil too.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: hey thanks if you're reading. I am just doing this for fun so I really trying to give you guys something good to read. But then again this is my first attempt at writing without receiving a grade so somewhere along the lines I might eff it up. *crosses fingers* hope you like the update.**

**Disclaimer: why you say do I need one? because I am too broke to be getting sued. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

**but Stock-boy Edward all me.  
**

DO I EVEN REMEMBER SEX?

After my shift I'm heading home in plain blue scrubs a size too small since the little boy with the loud laugh in room 1204 couldn't grab his emesis basin in time and puked all over my favorite red Betty Boop scrubs. The damn replacement scrubs were so tight my tits and ass were busting out everywhere. One of my regulars Mr. Berty a 65 year old heart patient I was checking on because his daughter went to undergrad with me couldn't even keep his arrhythmia under control because as he told me when no one else was listening he likes a woman with a firm round behind. I threw up a little in my mouth after that.

I love being able to save a child's life. But is it bad to say I love moving my ass more. I mean it's not that simple I guess. At least I don't get vomit on me at the end of dance classes.

I live on my own in a two bedroom townhouse close to the hospital but every once in a while I go and kick it with my uncles and my people. They live in the ghetto but to me it's my home away from home. I can remember summers I would come to live with my uncles in Texas. During the day I and my two cousins Jasper and Emmett would run the streets fucking with the other kids and trying to find ways to stay cool in the Texas heat. Then at night we would go to all the house parties and chill at the park till the sun came up.

My Uncle Aro was the best he's Jasper and Emmett dad. He let me take my first drink of beer at 13 saying I was one of the guys and I could hold my own since that was the summer I broke my hand when I punched that jerk off Felix for trying to kiss me.

My mom was more pissed about the beer than my broken hand and the reason behind it.

Jasper was the oldest by 2 years and Emmett was the same age as me 26.

Tonight we were celebrating Jasper getting married. He met some chick at a one of his concerts. Jas played guitar and sang in an Alternative rock band. He went to school for Art History and was a teacher for a while till he started his band. He's a little bit eclectic mixed with rockabilly. I don't know many men who could pull this look off but Jas made it look DAMN good and this is my cousin.

So here I am stuck in traffic trying to get home and change into something hot and curve hugging because I haven't got laid in months.

The funny thing when in conversation with random people they consistently ask me are hospitals really steaming with on call room sex like Grey's Anatomy when they find out I'm a doctor. And truth is it really is like that for everyone ...except me. Even the Janitors and old geriatrics were getting in on it more than me. But I was determined to have some stress relief tonight and a fucking massage would not be enough to work theses kinks out of my body.

I finally got through traffic I love my Lexus; it maneuvers like a motherfucker and definitely feeds my need to speed.

As I hustled through the door I hit my iPod on my HI FI speakers and instantly Usher came through my speakers. I danced over to my closet plucking my dress and heels out. Peeling my borrowed scrubs from my body I went to start the shower. I use this body wash/scrub that's made with cocoa butter and honey that makes my skin glow and when I use It feel like a shiny, edible caramel bar or at least that's what most guys tell me when they get close enough and I'm hoping I get a really cute one close enough tonight.

I stepped out and dried off. In my birthday suit I stepped in front of my full length mirror checking out my curves…and damn I look good. With my little private show going on my stomach starting growling. Snatching up my robe I decided on something sugary and sweet.

Starting for the kitchen Dixie Chicks rang out from my phone.

I know I KNOW, what's a hip-hop and R&B kind of girl doing listening to country. But what I noticed is just because I like one thing doesn't mean I can't like other things as well and because in dance you can find a reason to dance to any genre… and because they are just good.

I picked up my phone in one hand and grabbed a pop tart in the other. I hit the speaker button while opening the snack wrapper. From the ring ID it was Jasper probably wondering where I am.

"Hey J! What's good?" I jumbled out around a mouth full of strawberry pop tart.

"Um Hi...!" A high pitched squeal of a girl came from my speaker.

"Who is this and why do you have my cousins' phone" I bellowed out with perfect ghetto girl authority I learned from my summers hanging on the block with all the hood chicks.

"Oh yeah sorry I'm Alice… Jaspers' fiancé…" I was shocked into a mute I've never met the girl so shy the call? "Hey ya still there?" She deadpanned

"Oh yea I'm sorry it's just you know first time talking to you in all… and well any way…is there a reason why you're calling me? Is everything ok?" I managed feeling a little bit awkward our first conversation over the phone after my almost hood moment.

"Yes I am calling because your Uncle Aro is super busy and was wondering if you could go to the store to pick up some things from the store like…um hold on a sec… "

I could hear her yelling in Spanish to Jasper about some liquor list. Her accent was purely Texan but her Spanish sounded watered down.

"Hey Bella I'm back he wants you to get more limes for the tequila shots. Is that cool with you?" She finished sweetly.

"Sure no problem Alice and I'll be there soon…later." I hung up before she could tack o anything else.

Finishing off my pop tart I went to brush my teeth.

I slide into my navy and black stripped strapless mini-dress then slipped on my Steve Madden black patent leather sling backs.

Standing front of the vanity I added some mascara and pale pink shimmer gloss to finish my face and a little mousse to finish my finger wavy do.

With my sequined black clutch big enough for money gloss and ID, keys in hand I headed out for the store. I was definitely going to be late.

I pulled into a Kroger's grocery lot and parked in the closet possible. As I was walking in I some guy with a long greasy blonde ponytail was heading out and he immediately turned with bags in hand trying to follow me. It was fairly late so not that many people were there besides the overnight stock crew and me and some asshole following behind me breathing hard while staring at my ass.

I got closer to the produce section when the jerk off smacked my ass to get my attention. I halted my next step and turned toward him with a fury in me that could destroy the nation.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK. YOU ASSWIPE?"

"Hey puurrtee lady, I like that dress but I bet you look a helluva lot better wit out it… ya know wha I'm saying huh?" The sleaze slurred. He was obviously drunk plus he had a 24 pack of natty light in his hand as well.

With my hand tightly curved into a punch I was ready to dominate this ass in the produce section of Kroger's when a warm heavy hand of someone grabbed my shoulder.

On high alert already his touch sent a jolt through me and I reacted fast. I turned and swung hitting a hard stomach then twirled back using all my might and kneed the sleaze in the sack. The sleaze hit the floor cradling his balls and crying in agony before the 24 pack of beer. The stranger behind me was bent over wheezing and gasping for air.

_How dare they try to double team me? I might be a small sized girl in six inch heels but I will fuck you up if you mess with me._

The mystery guy tried to get my attention as I side stepped him with intent on hurriedly getting my damn limes and now more tequila and leaving. I could hear him trailing behind me so I reach for more limes and starting pelting him with them as fast and hard as possible …my aim sucked though. I the midst of my adrenaline charged lime attack I realized the guy was _kind of cute_…no scratch that he was _a HOTTIE_.

Too bad he's a perv.

_Wait…is he talking?_

_Yes jackass he's apologizing why are you still throwing limes AT HIM?_

_STOP HITTING HIM WITH LIMES!_

"What?" I screeched with a lime in hand.

"I said I am sorry now please stop throwing fruit at me!" He yelled hands out in a defensive position.

"Well you deserved it you perv now why are you following me?" I huffed out hands on my hips and full on pout/frown on my face.

He's eyes were big and green no more like a bold emerald. And they were gorgeous and they were trailing up and down my figure stopping at my breast heaving up and down from my deep breathing finally settling on my face.

My eyes were locked on his face and he was donning some crooked little sexy smirk that made my stomach flutter a bit. We were silent but you could hear our heavy breathing start to slow down. Fully aware we were staring and me waiting for an answer we stared.

I didn't have a clue at the time but this showdown was the beginning

This moment changed everything

This is where I go from who I thought I was to who I really am meant to be ….

And he would be the reason.

So I waited until he spoke.

"H-hi, I'm umm Edward, Edward Cullen."

And then my heart skipped a beat and my fucking world just shifted on its fucking axis.

**a/n: please review tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: you know the drill. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**BUT I got a cute stock boy who's good with his hands.**

**CH.4**

**Another Day Another Dollar...**

**EPOV**

My day started off pretty decent. I guess.

The good thing is I got laid last night…

Bad thing is it was by that Laura, or Lily, something with an L chick from the bakery department I see every Wednesday when I go to pick up my check.

I mean she's not that bad on the eyes, big fake tits and long blonde hair, and I kind of had fun last night I mean that little thing she did with her tongue was kind of hot, but she uses this nasty cotton candy, strawberry scented lotion all over. And I do mean all over.

That smell was all over me, my pillows, my sheets and it was making me nauseous.

I rolled out of bed and showered. Trying to ready myself to work tonight would be shitty since I was supposed to have the night off. My sister told the family last week that her and some "musical genius" (her words) were getting married in two months and tonight his family was throwing an engagement party.

I flat out asked was she knocked up. What? Everyone was thinking it I just got the balls to ask.

She quickly punched me in the chest then proceeded to trying to ease my moms' near heart attack.

I'm surprised. I guess I thought for some reason my baby sister, Rosalie, would get married first. She was the one who habitually dressed to impressed even when at the post office or hanging around the house in hopes of finding mister right. She has long straight cornflower silken hair, bright aqua blue eyes. And I had to constantly fight the urge to beat the hell out of all the men trying to date her.

Rose was the motherly type too. She baked fuck-awesome homemade peanut butter cookies that melted in your mouth. Could stitch a rip in anything and knitted booties on a volunteer basis for the babies in the local church.

We weren't strictly religious Rosalie just has a big heart, plus when she finally got a hand in knitting she couldn't stop and booties were everywhere. For example try explaining to the hot chick you're about to pound into oblivion with your manly cock why you have an assortment of rainbow baby booties scattered about on your couch.

Yeah not even funny.

I lived in a two bedroom apartment with my roommate, Jake. He wasn't home a lot because he was a doctor or something like that at one of the hospitals nearby. I don't talk to the guy really. He's kind of a nerd but one of those buff ones that think their cool just because they know they're social outcast and it's ok cause they want it that way.

Whatever he's still a fucking dork.

Walking out to my jeep I was heading to work early so I could grab a burger and fries before my shift.

I look at myself in the side view mirror while adjusting it. I have never been this tan in my life. It was stifling outside and the sun shone down like a fire pit of steam and burning on me. I've lived in Texas for about 7 years now and I would never get used to the extreme weather.

My family and I are originally from Chicago we moved here when I was seventeen after my dad was offered at Chief of Staff position and Southwestern Medical Center. It was less hours for more pay in a change of pace that we all needed so my father took it and packed our family and left.

My mom, Esme Cullen, is a homemaker. She has a degree in teaching specifically History anything from European to Art History. She is amazing and I'm super fucking lucky to have her. My mom raised three kids basically by herself. My older sister Alice, the soon-to-be married one was the problem child. She is the smallest of us but her attitude is what makes her the biggest pain in the ass.

I vividly remember the first time my mom spanked as a punishment was with Alice. She gave her five swats on the ass with her hand because it was the third time that month that Alice got suspended for running her own personal salon in the third floor restroom of the Junior High School leaving plenty of girls with some a kaleidoscope of color streaked hair.

But you got to hand it to the girl she found her calling at an early age because now she co owned with my mom 3 of the most upscale salon and spa boutiques in the south. But I still won't let her touch my hair after the "let's make Eddie a pretty girl fiasco of 91".

Rosalie's the baby of the family but she is the most responsible. Keeps me on my toes for sure. She is sweet and gorgeous and an amazing cook. She has so much confidence it seeps from her pores and the excellent skills to back it up. But if you made her mad enough she says shit that could make a sailor blush and she could scrap and brawl like a junk yard dog. She and I have a bakery in downtown Dallas but I'm more of a silent partner instead of an actual employee,

I'm the middle child and only boy. Not even going to get into the issues I have from being the middle child alone.

"_You could do anything you want_," my mother's wistfully explains.

"_Why couldn't just finish med school...what are you going to do with your life Edward?" _ My father drones on for hours every time we speak.

I was a smarty pants in high school. I played football, baseball and soccer but I was an academic to my heart. School, education was easy for me. I was in all AP classes and working on dual credit classes to speed up my college career. I brought home perfect grades across the board. I excelled in all my sports. I was the son my father deserved. I graduated early at 16. I attended University of Texas at Austin pre-med and finished my undergrad in three years. I completely mastered my MCATs and got accepted into the Johns-Hopkins Medical Program.

To say my parents were overjoyed would be an understatement in the least.

I did a year and half of that shit then skipped out.

I know what you're thinking I'm a flake but it's not true.

I skipped out because I just couldn't do it. Not that it was hard…it's just that it wasn't what I wanted to spend the rest of my life doing.

My passion. What truly makes me happy is music. One day I sat down at my neighbors' piano and started playing this nursery rhyme I remembered as a kid. And it clicked. Music came even easier to me than academics and when I played I felt light. All my anxiety and pressure just melted away.

It felt good and right and like my destiny.

Geez, I sound like a pussy.

Needless to say when I tried to explain this to my hard ass of a father and clueless mother my moment of enlightenment was short lived.

When I came home that winter there was no "welcome home" party

Just a pissed off father, a confused mother, and two sisters' so busy with their lives to even try to help with mine.

I was so depressed and my parents were so disappointed.

I left and moved in with some nerd who had a flyer hanging in this sandwich a week later.

It was the right move for me, for now at least.

During the weekday I teach piano lessons to select few. But the bulk of my income comes from my overnight job at the Kroger's I work at as stock boy.

It's weird I'm pretty sure I'm more qualified than my manager at 23 than he will ever be in his 52 years, but it's easy and stress free. That's what I need right now while I figure out how to be happy with my life and not to antagonize my dad anymore.

Hell, I still wanted the rest of my damn trust fund that I wouldn't get for another 2 years.

I pulled into work with the remains of my greasy burger and Dr. Pepper, the unofficial drink of Texas; I noticed that asshat James's car was here.

Fuck, he's not scheduled tonight.

I was already fucking tired and it's barely 1 am I had seven more hours of this bullshit. I took a minute to smoke a cigarette. Yeah, yeah. I know their bad for you, hello almost-doctor here but they help me mellow when it comes to this fuck face.

I strolled in checking out who's working with me tonight and I spotted James, pack of cheap beer in hand flirting with the new chick, Tanya, at the check line. If the amount of things in the back were any indication of how tonight was going to go, it seems tonight would be easy, quick, and I'll be out before sunrise. Thank fuck for that.

Twenty minutes into working on stocking the fruit in the produce section, I felt it.

From the moment she walked in the door she had my attention. I felt like a charge of electricity flowed straight through me.

Then when I settled my eyes on her my blood flowed straight to my dick and I was rock hard in seconds. My mouth went dry, and for the love for all that's holy I had no idea where I was, who I am, or what was going on anymore.

I guess I should have known then. Or really I might have known just couldn't identify the emotion. This woman would be the reason. This goddess would center my world and justify my reason for being and there was no way of escaping it, even if I wanted to.

Her hair was long and wavy as it fell over her shoulders. She had on this short, flouncy navy dress that made her tits look delicious and her legs long and toned.

Even in the dull lighting of the store her skin glowed. I could tell she was African American but she was so pale she had to be mixed race. Her sexy as fuck heels clicked across the floor as she made her way in my direction looking everywhere except toward me.

Finally she turned, with her hips swaying and a flip of her hair, her angelic face was on full display. She was the kind of gorgeous you see on exotic models, hell she was kind of short but I wouldn't be shocked if she was a model.

With all my blatant ogling the girl, I just notice that fuck face James leering at her ass while following her. She seemed annoyed but God her body did look fuck-awesome in that dress. I was staring hard too but I just have more sense than James to not look like a major ASS about it.

All of a sudden, a jolt of adrenaline shot through me. I was hyped up and pissed the fuck off `cause why the fuck James think he can check out MY girls' ass and not get fucked up over it.

_Wait…did I just call her my girl? Huh? _

My fists were clenched to my sides the lime in my hand pulverized from the pressure. My muscles were tight and tense preparing for the ass beating I'm about to release on James. I start towards them with determination to intervene when that fucker reached out and smacked her ass.

"Aargh" I ruffed out.

_Did I just growl? _

It took all of my might not to grab something hard and heavy to beat the snot out him with I sped to a jog as she rounded about to face James. Her shoulders were tense and just for a minute I was entranced with her pert round ass.

My body got impossibly hotter and my dick could destroy buildings it was so hard.

I could hear James slurring words at her and I could feel her heat flaming from her as I got closer. I stretched my arm to touch her shoulder thinking I could help diffuse the situation when like a sexy little ninja she socked me in the gut. Hard. She really put some power behind that for sure.

She knocked the wind out of me. I began to feel queasy and prayed to the gods to please help me not to vomit in front of the psycho hottie. Doubled over and wheezing I could hear a little girl crying out somewhere close by.

I chance a look up at the beauty and if looks could kill I 'd be dead for sure, then that's when I noticed James on the floor crying while holding his crab infested crotch. Tears in his eyes I realized he was the little girl voice I heard crying out. I wanted to laugh but my breathing hadn't regulated yet.

I tried to grab her arm for assistance when she side stepped me and headed for the produce.

Forcing myself upright I tried to catch up to her. Fully underestimating my willpower I couldn't stop watching her ass as she walked. Her ass was juicier than any girl I've ever been with and I couldn't get the image of me massaging it with warm oils and sliding in…OWW!

_Why is she throwing limes at me?_

Damn these fuckers hurt. Does she play softball or something because they will surely be leaving a bruise tomorrow?

"Please stop throwing limes at me!" I yelled out. She didn't stop.

"I'm sorry; please stop hitting me with limes!" I finished again. Her eyes were large brown with hazel flecks and if it weren't for my immediate danger of death by lime pelting I could stare into them without a blink for hours.

"I'M SORRY NOW STOP THROWING FRUIT AT ME!" I screamed. Her hands froze mid throw. Her chocolate eyes finally focused and she responded.

I'm not sure what exactly she was saying because now that she was up close I could not help but marvel at her body. It was toned and tight and curvy. She was head to toe a pale caramel color and she smelled divine. I wanted to eat her. Like literally bend down and take a bite out of her awesomely delicious looking ass. Trailing my eyes back up her form they landed on her ample, supple heaving chest.

They were like round golden beacons calling out to me.

"_Edwwaard, Ed-wwaarrrd …come and play with us, we've been waiting for you."_

"_Hello girls"_….wait snap out of it. Tits don't talk I admonished my mental self

Well hers are definitely speaking to me now as they all but fall out of her dress.

"_Dude, look at her face NOW you pervert_."

I mentally winced as I had to take my eyes off of my golden globes and look at her face. This was much better, well maybe it's a tie between looking at her tits or her face because I wouldn't get to see those girls naked without at least looking at her face now.

And with the way my dick is throbbing in my jeans now I was on a mission to see them naked and then I could die a happy man.

She said something that I wasn't paying any damn attention to. So I went with what seemed appropriate. I set my lips into my signature smirk. Looked her right into those deep, swirling, chocolate eyes and said:

"H-hi, I'm umm Edward, Edward Cullen."

What? Great job Stuttering Stanley.

When did I become a pre-pubescent boy whose voice cracks as if my balls haven't dropped yet?

A cute, little giggle escaped her mouth as her lips turned into the sexiest smile I ever seen and this time not only did my dick twitch. But my heart soared.

Man, I have a vagina.

It really did though. It felt like something in me steeled and then shit just started clicking like she was the answer to all my unknowns and just from her cute little giggle I had stuff figured out.

And I realized then I liked that feeling and I would do whatever to keep it.

She blushed slightly then ducked her head a bit. Then with pure innocence and beauty wrapped up in one she looked up at me through her lashes and said words that made my body shiver.

"Hi, Isabella Swan but you can just call me Bella." It was light and sweet and I wanted her. I wanted her BAD.

And because when I looked into her eyes I can't think straight so I just acted. I reached out and tangled my fingers into her hair and pulled her to me.

Her breath hitched and my heart stopped but I moved closer still. Her body was flushed against mine. Her eyes bright and wide and she smelled…so damn good. So I leaned in and pressed my lips to her luscious pink lips. They were warm, soft, full and she tasted like the sweetest thing I ever tasted.

It seemed like everything stopped. It felt like forever but it only lasted a minute. I finally drew in a breath my eyes still closed inhaling her cocoa honey aroma letting it take over all my senses. Still holding her in my arms I pulled back and looked her in the face.

Her eyes still closed she turned her head up towards me and smiled. Not any smile either a smile so wide and so brilliant it could out shine the sun.

I know I'm a vagina having punk ass, but I just don't give a fuck.

In the softest and sweetest voice she spoke the words that in this situation were the best shit to my ears.

"I want you to come to my place"

She wasn't asking. She was **telling** me.

And I was heading to clock out before she changes her mind.

**a/n: i hope you like Edward. he's simple but a little complicated. well thanks for reading and review if you will i really want to know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR AND OF ITS CHARACTERS.

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to all who are reading so far and if you decide to flounce my story it would be appreciated if you let me know why if at all possible. There's always room for improvement in my case. Also, I don't have a beta yet so bear with me please. Well hope you enjoy.**

Previously…

_In the softest and sweetest voice she spoke the words that in this situation were the best shit to my ears._

"_I want you to come to my place"_

_She wasn't asking. She was __**telling**__ me._

_And I was heading to clock out before she changes her mind._

**At The End of the Night**

I couldn't move.

I know I had the deer-caught- in-the-headlights look I always get when I don't know what to do.

He was going to kiss me and…I really wanted him to. My brain shutdown and my breathing fucked up.

MMM…

His lips are warm and soft, he tastes like spearmint and his scent was a mix of cigarettes, fries, and all man but in a good way of course.

Or I'm just really horny. What? It's been a while.

"_I want you to come to my place."_

_What?_

_Oh my God!_

**Did I just say that shit out loud?**

I open my eyes to look at him and he was wearing the same deer-headlights look I was just sporting. He gulped and I was enticed by his Adam's apple bobbing up and down and in a split second he took off at lightning speed.

"Ah...um, just give me a minute. DON'T go anywhere," He rushed out while hurriedly trying to make it passed the `EMPOLYEES ONLY` doors.

What do I do now; I can't really take this guy home?

_Can I?_

No get out of here quick.

I took off in my heels I grabbed my little bag of limes and headed to the register. The girl was staring me down like I just called her fat so I just snatched my limes and threw her a twenty so I could get out in a hurry.

Just as I was heading out the automatic doors I chanced a look back and spotted Edward coming out the liquor aisle in a grey wife beater and dark denim jeans with a bottle of tequila in the hand that had a brown leather backpack slung over his shoulder and in his uniform waving in the air of his other hand trying to flag me down.

_Oh shit his arms are toned_.

Run culo pollo loca!

Oh yeah trying to get away here.

"Hey Bella!" He yelled as I darted for my car.

My heart was beating out of my chest I wasn't scared it's just that I don't know this guy and regardless of what his gorgeous eye does to the butterflies in my stomach or his tasty lips could do to my overheated body parts mmm papi…

Wait, what? Damn it I can't focus where is my fucking car?

"Bella?...look I don't know what you are thinking or whatever it's just that, that kiss in there was something," he paused in thought trying to find the best word to describe us, "it was earth shattering."

"And that says a shit load since we didn't even use tongue." he stated so matter of fact.

I turned to face him and in the background I noticed my car parked two feet from the door. I laughed at my own dinginess because I was so flustered I passed it completely. I looked Edward in the face and his eyes were a swirl of lust and wonderment. I can't deny what he felt because I felt it too. And I guess if I'm honest it scared me a little bit. As if he knew what I was thinking he spoke up again.

"Look, I've never got this kind of feeling just from a first kiss, and I'm a little jumpy ya know? Hell, not even my first nut felt this good but I promise I'm not a psycho or desperate humper or anything depraved like that. "

He took a few steps closer to me to close the space between us breaking the tense in my body; his strong hands gently encircled my wrists and continued speaking.

"Bella, I'm a nice guy here and a really beautiful woman just invited me back to her place and I am soo wanting to go but I'm not expecting anything but maybe some drunken confessions and giggles in the company of said beautiful and might I add sexy woman." he said giving his most charming smile showing his pearly white teeth while pulling the bottle of tequila out of his bag and tapping it against my bag of limes.

_Damn he's good._

"Edward?" I spoke lowly.

"Yea?"

"Sorry for running in all?" I bashfully quipped and look up at him with my head tilted a little.

He laughed a little which allowed me to put a little smile on my face.

"Where's your car? " I asked. He pointed to a black jeep across the way. I point to my car and hit the unlock button.

"That's me so you can just follow me to my place. I don't live that far from here." As I finished her jogged off to his car I was so nervous. I felt like I was forgetting something but for the life of me I couldn't figure out what it was.

The next morning…

I didn't know what it was all I know is it was loud, and sounded angry.

Then I heard a beep.

I shot upright in bed then immediately regretted it because of the force of my headache. It was bright out like the middle of the day then looked to my left for the time. I had to move the cover down off of Edwards' head so I could see cause the bunches were blocking it.

1:45pm yep, past midday I must've been really tired.

I fluffed his hair then grabbed my phone and headed towards the kitchen for coffee. I picked up a few foil wrappers off the floor and threw them away. Kitchen counter was a mess so I tidied up throwing the empty bottle of tequila in the trash along with all the eaten lime quarters.

My automatic coffee maker was finished so I poured a cup of coffee black to counter my headache. I took a big whiff of the ebony drink then paused.

"ENVOLTORIOS DE PAPEL DE OH DIOS MIOS!" I screamed. What the hell happened last night? Did we have sex? I looked at my phone I had over twenty messages from my family wondering where I was last night.

Foil wrappers, foil wrappers oh my god we fucked.

I couldn't think straight. I started yelling out random things in Spanish about being a slut and how would my mother feel about my whorish ways as I rummaged for my keys.

I heard coughing and I froze. My bed creaked as Edward rose to his feet.

Weird my bed never creaked before I guess we rode it pretty hard last night. Oh geez rode it, did I ride him?

He was dressed in black cotton boxers looking absolutely sinful with the way the sun was shining through the window highlighting all his best features such as his abs and his very erect morning wood I could see from where I stood stuck in place in the hall, phone in one hand and keys in the other. Snapping out of my lustful gaze I crept backwards towards the door but fell over one of his sneakers.

With a loud thud I hit my ass hard. His head snapped towards me and closed the distance between us in three long stride then with a light chuckle he helped my off the floor then captured my lips in the next second. I should have freaked but it felt soo good, morning breath and all.

His arms wrapped around my waist lifting me to my tiptoes as he squeezed me tighter. I opened my mouth and released a soft moan to which he immediately slid his tongue into my mouth and mingled with mine. He tasted like hot tamales cinnamon candies. Unconsciously, my arms circled around the back of his neck while my fingers tangled into his unruly hair. My actions earned me a deep groan from Edward.

He pulled back slightly in look into my eyes. His were smoldering swirls of emerald green.

"Mmm good morning Bella," he whispered his warm cinnamon breath washing over my face.

"Mmmhhm …," it was all that I could manage after that kiss. He smirked at me then resumed the fiery kiss. His hands moved firm but slowly down my frame towards my ass. His large hands settled on my ass cheeks then squeezed and lifted me up. On instinct my legs wrapped around his waist. He carried me through the nearest door and sat me on my bathroom vanity. If I had any doubt about sex last night they were gone the second he located the correct drawer with my condom stash.

I held my breath as his hands came to rest on the waist of my boy shorts with his fingers curled inside warm on my skin.

"May I?" he spoke huskily. I didn't trust my voice and the truth is I wanted it too bad to waste time talking so I nodded yes.

He slowly pulled them from my body while crouching down to be at eye level with my overheated center. I heard heavy breathing and tried to focus on the origin when I noticed it was me. I was so turned on I didn't even notice I still had my phone and keys in hand. They dropped to the carpet as my hands found place in Edwards' soft, wild hair.

He softly blew his cool breath on me eliciting a loud gasp from me.

"Ooh Bella, you are so wet, literally dripping on the counter" he voiced reverently as if he was talking to himself.

"Can I taste you Bella? I wanted to last night but you were tired but you're up now…" he asked anxiously while licking his lips never once training his eyes anywhere but in between my legs.

"Ooh god" I moaned. He took that as a yes and immediately placed his mouth on my engorged clit aka Perla.

I am assuming Edward and Perla have met already considering the way she is reacting to him before he even touched her but just in case.

'_Perla the guy frenching the fuck out of you RIGHT NOW is Edward Cullen the King of Clit Manipulations.'_

'_Well Edward you are getting to know Perla as I speak, very well I might add._'

While I was having this mental conversation with my favorite inanimate body part Perla I became very aware of the tightening in my lower belly.

I was a geyser; my arousal dripped out of me and covered his mouth and chin. His eyes met mine and he moaned against Perla causing her to vibrate with excitement. My eyes rolled back into my head as he quickly moved lower from my clit. His tongue plunged into me with a forced so great my back bowed away from the vanity mirror while mewling so loud and animalistic I didn't give a shit about embarrassment. His tongue felt amazing I could feel my orgasm coming and it was strong. I couldn't stop myself from pushing his face deeper into my pussy.

Suddenly I felt like I was exploding, my eyes rolled back and shut, biting on my lip memories of last night came flooding back into me all at once. Edward licking and sucking my breast, his words of lust and praise, him taking me over and over on my bed and us screaming each other's names out as we climaxed together.

Oh and I definitely rode him.

"Ohh Edward tu me hace sentirme tan bien, ahora cojeme." I moaned out pulling him up towards my face.

I can't remember him mentioning if he knew Spanish or if the look on my face said it all. We were up, out of the bathroom and on my bed in seconds. I pushed him over onto his back then straddled him. With a wide grin on his face that was glistening with the remains of my orgasm I claimed his mouth forcing my tongue into his swirling my sweet juices around in his mouth earning a very deep growl from him. Edward ripped my shirt with little force uncovering my breast and I finally realized I was wearing his wife beater. His hands massaged and pinched my breast sending a perfect amount of pleasure and pain through my body.

I rose up on my knees to pull his boxers down releasing his hard dick from his confines. It slid under the band and swung back hitting Edward's muscled abs with a surprisingly loud thwack.

My mouth was watering. I'm pretty sure that moaning sound is coming from me but all I can focus on is his fat fucking cock and how much I want it in my mouth right now. I looked into his heavily hooded eyes and licked my lips.

I grabbed his dick in my hand pumping him and spreading the pre cum with my thumb. As I was about to lower my lips to his dick he stopped me.

"What the fuck?" I yelled a little exasperated by the interruption.

"Hey beauty, as much as I would love your sweet fucking mouth on me, I need pussy now so hop on this shit now". He forced out pointing to his throbbing cock whilst I continued my hand job with a look of complete seriousness.

Fuck that was hot, and you ain't gotta tell me twice. I searched for a condom when he shoved one into my face with a smile. I returned the smile while ripping the wrapper open with my teeth, pulling out the condom and rolling it down on his demon of a dick with Olympic speed.

I crawled up and over his dick I used my hand to hold his dick while I coated it with my juices. That shit was feeling too good to stop as I rubbed to the head against my swollen Perla.

_Hell yea Perla likes rubdowns_.

Edward was getting annoyed with my stalling as he let out an aggravated huff. As I dragged his cock to my opening Edward sat up and roughly grabbed my hips and simultaneously slammed me down hard on his dick while he returned a thrust just as hard to meet me.

"AAAHHH! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" I screamed out toward to ceiling with my head thrown back eyes snapped shut.

"OH SHIT! Did I fucking hurt you Corazon?" he struggled out in reaction to my clenching core.

"No, no papi keep going," I squeaked out as I started rolling my hips to relieve to pressure in my belly.

His mouth attached to my neck leaving hot wet open-mouthed kisses from my chin to my breast. He trailed back leaving deep red bruises and bite marks in his wake. I bit my lips trying to stifle my moans. He noticed and reached up with his thumb and removed my lip from my teeth then replaced it with his mouth and tongue. He pulled back trying to follow my eyes as I bounced enthusiastically on his dick.

Bella Corazon, don't bite your lip. I want to hear you, remember that always. I want you to tell me how I'm making you feel. He threw his head back and moaned as my walls responded to his words by tightening on his cock even more.

"So fucking good," he says squeezing me closer to him. In this position Perla was getting all kinds of rubbed down increasing my orgasm from minutes to seconds away. It came faster than I thought the final shock before I climaxed. My eyes rolled back and my eyes fluttered shut. My mouth formed a little 'o' as a throaty moan coursed out of me. I could vaguely hear Edward into the background.

"Hell yes! There the face, cum for me Bella," Edward reached between us pinching Perla and sending me into a whirlwind of a double orgasm while he followed right behind me thrusting into me vigorously.

"FUCK, FUCK BELLA!" He yelled into the air while his dick twitched and spilled his cum into the condom.

Should I be worried that I wanted him to cum inside me really bad?

_What? Perla wanted it too._

Sitting in the middle of my bed we fell over on our sides as he pulled out and discarded the condom in the trash bin next to my nightstand then lying back down next to me. I ran my fingers through his hair as his thumb trailed across my bottom lip. I stuck my tongue out a little to taste his thumb while staring into his eyes. His eyes narrowed toward mine in lust again as he cupped my chin in his hands and brought my lips towards his in a passionate kiss. His dick started getting hard in between us as it poked my belly button while our tongues glided against each other. Before we got too heated and turned into something else he pulled back.

"So Bella, I can call you my girlfriend now right?" He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Umm, yes?" I finished, slightly caught off guard by this request.

"Yeah? Really!" He screeched out rolling me over with him on top in between my legs. He looked like a kid I just gave the keys to the candy store to.

_Well, I am giving him the keys to my candy store, ya feel me Perla?_

_Hell yea Perla's with that!_

"Yes Edward, I'm your girl now." I said beaming at him returning his million watt smile.

He kissed me once, twice, thrice then his eyes swirled a deep forest green and his breath turned rugged. I could feel his harden cock growing even more against my stomach between us.

His hands trailed down my form towards Perla who was very aware and a quivering mess because if it.

Then I heard a door slam. We both froze. Damn it must be …

"WHAT THA HELL HAPPENED IN HERE? BELLA?" Jasper husky voiced yelled out. Then just as I thought I might get out of this situation without any embarrassment-

"BELLA WHY DOES IT SMELL LIKE SEX IN HERE?" Emmett bellowed throughout the place. Fuck he's never going to let me live this down.

We scrambled to get covered but they were at the door before Edward could get under the duvet cover completely like me and gave them a full moon in the light of the afternoon.

"Aw hell B, what is this? You skipped my engagement party to get it on with this gringo?" Jasper whined while covering his eyes. He tried to walk back out the door but ran into it instead.

"Whoa Baby B, at least your being safe." Emmett pointed out holding up a roll of condoms that were on the floor.

"Get the hell out of here guys I'm sorry I missed the engagement party Jasper but …aw fuck it I got nothing." I finished throwing my hands in the air with a clueless expression.

What do you say anyways? Sorry I forgot because I was too hype about getting it on with the King of Clit Manipulations.

I didn't think so.

"Engagement party?" Edward piped in looking confused.

"Yea ass while you were getting ass my lil' cousin here missed her only cousins' important moment." Jasper said sternly.

"Hey Jasper, I'm her cousin too." Emmett whined

"Well, not only I mean older" J retracted.

"Jasper Whitlock? Your fiancé is Alice, Alice Cullen," Edward continued standing with his hand outstretched wrapped in my comforter, "I'm her brother Edward." He look so cute with his crooked smile and exposed abs with my comforter hanging low on his waist revealing the little brown-auburn trail of hair to the place I want to be badly. My mouth started watering again.

Focus B they're talking and the look on Jaspers' face doesn't seem like a good thing.

Run culo pollo loca! - run crazy chicken ass

"ENVOLTORIOS DE PAPEL DE OH DIOS MIOS!"- oh my god foil wrappers

Edward tu me hace sentirme tan bien, ahora cojeme - Edward you make me feel so good, now fuck me.

Corazon - heart( in everyday it is interchangeable in meaning love sometimes)

**A/N: so I skipped the drunk fucking last night for the morning after lemon. I hope you liked this chapter. Please continue reading and review if you like they are always welcomed and appreciated no matter what. Thanks**

**-AB**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It seems it took me forever to write this chapter and I finally got it to you guys. Sorry for the wait also it seems I made quite a few errors last update including chapter numbering so it goes like this, last chapter was 4 and this one is 5. Okay so anyone who interested here's chap. 5. Enjoy.**

**EPOV **

One month later,

Everything was going great. After that unfortunate morning I first met Jasper we had got a little closer despite how it turned out.

_I had my hand outstretched for jasper to take but when I looked into his face it was a bright red. If this was cartoons there would steam coming out of his ears. I slowly let my hand fall and inched towards my pants and sneakers while trying to appease the situation._

"_Look , man it's not what it looks like", I heard Bella fall against the pillows behind me pulling the covers over her head in the process, " we're all adults here and we were a little drunk and this happened so why don't we just start over? Preferably some nice restaurant my treat and we'll", I motioned between Bella and me, "be fully dressed and non-hung-over"._

"_Usted bastardo", Jasper growled out with narrowed eyes._

"_J man cool it, this was"- she was cut off by Emmett_

"_RUN YOU ASS!" Emmett yelled as Jasper lunged for me. I grabbed my clothes and keys and took off out the front door. I never been caught during my teens sneaking in and out of girls windows but I imagine it would have looked a lot like this. As I ran down the stairs to the parking lot I could hear the commotion behind me. I chanced a look and saw jasper still coming for me with Emmett on his heels and Bella wrapped in her bed sheet attached to his back, one arm around his neck and the other flailing wildly hitting him anywhere she could make contact. It was crazy._

_I made it to my car in record speed not wasting time putting on anything but pants I yelled to Bella that I would call her later and jetted. Wow, Alice sure knew how to pick' em._

I called Bella that night and we talked for hours, she explained to me how when she awoke she couldn't really remember much but after I literally knocked some sense into her it came flooding back. Surprisingly, she didn't remember her little strip tease she gave me. That's alright I recorded it on my Iphone I'll use it to get my way sometime later for now it was just for my enjoyment.

I guess after a meeting like this Jasper and I were bound to either kill each other or be close I'm lucky it was the latter. He even invited me to be one of his groomsmen. Alice was ecstatic and beyond pleased with me as the little brother fuck up went along. I guess the fact that the night I skipped on the engagement party was the night I met my soul mate. Bella. She was the best thing about the past crazy month I've been having.

We talked daily and sometimes went to lunch together but her schedule was so busy with her finishing her residency was constantly hectic. We have been out on one date only that ended with Bella falling asleep in the car on the way to the movie. I even started picking up more piano lessons which in turn caused my schedule to get a little tight too.

I missed her even though she never mentioned she missed me back. She's' a little stubborn I know she missed me even if she wouldn't admit it. She just doesn't get that we're fated like I do. After tonight she will though.

Tonight was dinner with the family we had plans to eat at Oceanaire tonight my treat per Alice's' request as a way of payback for missing her engagement party and sleeping with jaspers' baby cousin. I couldn't feel sorry about that though, it was the best night of my life, and definitely the best sex no comparison hands down the best. It's was something about her small waist that led to her juicy golden behind that just changed everything about sex. Period. Hopefully if everything goes right I would be getting up close and personal with that behind tonight. I mean this could be considered the second date right?

My day was over early so I decided to get in some rest before getting ready tonight.

I wore black slacks; my leather boots a white button down with a charcoal grey blazer. This place was a lot classier then any ole seafood room and you definitely had to dress the part with these prices. I offered to pick Bella up but she declined saying she would be late and riding with her cousin Emmett and to just try not to piss off jasper in her absence. I walked up just as Alice and Jasper were arriving.

"Hey guys! Alice you look lovely and Jasper how's it going?" I said my hand outstretched again in hopes he would actually shake it this time. To my surprise he did and even more surprising he didn't do the squeeze-to-intimidate shake either. His continued stare all squinty and narrowed in this I'm watching you kind of moment while unconsciously I narrowed my eyes back in response until Alice spoke up.

"Oh for heavens' sake, Edward, Jasper stop before you give yourselves headaches with all the evil squinting," She grabbed Jaspers' arm and dragged towards the entrance. Damn Alice was right my head started feeling a little dizzy.

I headed for the door when a warm arm encased mine. Hey big brother of mine Rosalie singsong. I looked down to my baby sis; she was wearing a deep red mini dress with sequined straps and black belt cinched at the waist. I looked at her feet and she donned definite fuck me heels pretty sure made by Prada.

What I know fashion…I'm not gay.

"Whoa baby sis who are we trying to impress tonight?" I almost told her to take her ass back to the car and find the rest of her goddamn dress in a very fatherly tone. But she is a grown ass woman and the hell she would have released if I did would have been worse.

"Oh no one in particular just jasper wanted me to meet his brother and…I don't know," she finished with a goofy grin spreading across her face. I smiled back and led her into the restaurant arm and arm. I guess her feeling the need to settle down.

I don't know but I think it's starting to sound nice to me too, especially if it's with Bella. And the thought of sex with her anytime was more than a damn perk.

We sat down and decided to wait for Bella and Emmett before we ordered apparently she sent a text stating she'd be here soon. With Rosalie there she and Alice took over most of the conversation with wedding chatter and her impending compatibility with Emmett and how cute blah blah blah. I was humming and nodding at the appropriate times but I kept looking at the door for Bella to show. To say I was anxious to see her would be an understatement. My attention was brought back to the conversation by Alice calling my name.

"So what do you say Edward?" She said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Oh sure, yeah," I said noticing her little fist pump. Then Jasper piped in.

"Just know that just because you will be in the wedding party and walking Bella down the aisle means you have to sleep with her," The expression on his face made me nervous and when I get nervous I say inappropriate things. Therefore I said in response, "Too late for that don't you think?"

_Aww hell that was stupid Cullen, just stupid._

Jaspers' eyes bugged and his face turned a violent red, a few shades darker than the other day.

"Now listen you little shit-"Jasper nearly shouted until the voice of my personal angel saved me.

"I thought I asked you **NOT** to piss him off?" Bella asked walking up to Alice and wrapping her arms around her in a strong embrace. Next she wrapped her arms around Jaspers waist as he stood to greet her. She grabbed his chin turning his head and planted a big kiss on his cheek. She whispered something in his ear that made him chuckle draining all the angry red from his face. Next she made eye contact with me and walked over swaying her beautiful hips my way I stood in a rush and encased her in my arms around her waist. We stared at each other for a moment before I leaned into her ear and whispered "Hello" kissing her softly right underneath. She shivered slightly then leaned up towards my ear and returned with a sweet "Hi" which in turn caused my breath to hitch as her warm breath hit my neck.

Nice.

We were brought out of our fog due to throat clearing. I peered over my shoulder spotting her cousin Emmett looking kind of impatiently at me.

"What?" I asked quietly. You're blocking my seat his eyes wide he pointedly looked at me, then the chair, then Rosalie, then back at me. At first confusion settled over me because I remembered that being my seat but as realization dawned on me.

_Oh he wants to sit by Rosalie_…

I moved a seat over and smiled widely at my baby sister whose eyes were trained on Emmett. Alice leaned into Jasper with sparking eyes doing a little silent hand clap of joy.

I turned to Bella taking in her full appearance. She had the best smile and her caramel skin truly glowed under the mood lighting of the dining room. She was wearing buttercream strapless empire waist dress that flowed freely and clung at all her right curves. There was a flower below her bust line made of the same material that was meant to draw attention to her beautiful tits and let me tell you it was damn hard trying to focus on anything else.

Not to mention something else was getting damn hard…and fast.

I looked toward her feet and she had gold peep toe pumps and he cute pink toes were freshly manicured and all. I don't have a foot fetish but cute toes deserve kisses and TLC.

Too many women I come across have fucked up toes. Thank God Bella's' looked magnificent.

She had simple but brilliant diamond stones in her ear with a single gold bangle encrusted in yellow and white gems. It added to her beauty slightly, but that was Bella all over

Simple but Brilliant.

We chatted then looked over the menus.

I ordered the Oysters Rockfeller as an appetizer and the grilled steak and shrimp for my main course. Bella order the fried asparagus first then the baked stuffed shrimp with linguine pasta. We shared our appetizer while we sipped pinot noir. I'm not sure what wine goes best with what but Alice is amazing at it. The food, the wine, the ambiance was all amazing. Most of all the clones to Bella were marvelous.

_Yes, it's true I get a little fruity after a few glasses of wine_.

But in all seriousness the longer I sat next to her the closer I got. I leaned in and inhaled her scent. She smelled better than anything I ever smelled like coconut and chocolate but a million times better and sexy, if chocolate could be sexy it would be _Bella chocolate_. I could eat _Bella chocolate_ all day.

I got close to her ear and whispered you look incredible. "You smell so good I could just lick you all over."

"Hell Edward, this place has pretty tasty desserts you don't have to eat Baby B," Emmett laughed out.

While I guess I didn't really whispered actually more like loudly spoke in her ear, oops?

After the table laughed off my wine induced volume miscalculation, I draped my arm around her chair lazily drawing circles on her smooth tawny skin of her toned back. I felt her body shift at my ministrations her eyes closed for a bit then she leaned over to my ear.

"Mmm Edward your fingers feel so good on me," she said breathlessly. Her words shot straight to my groin and my body reached its boiling points.

I placed my hand on the back of her neck sliding it slowly into her hair at the base of her neck softly tickling and teasing her skin. She hummed again letting me know that my hair play felt good.

I looked around the table and notice that each couple was having their own personal conversation bubble. I turned back to Bella whose chestnut eyes were churning with desire, her body radiating waves of heat and passion.

"Bella," her name falling from my tongue in lust and desire, "you have no clue how much I need you…now."

Her pink tongue darted out licking her plump bottom lip bringing it between her teeth her gaze never breaking from mine. "Then show me, Edward," was all she needed to say.

_Yes, sex sex sex sex sex was all I could think._

I quickly flagged my waiter and paid. Placing my hand into Bella's' I pulled her from her seat and muttered my farewells before we were on an unobstructed path towards my car that would end at Bella's' place.

I opened her door for her to be seated. She was so quiet I didn't know if this was really what she wanted. I with my hand on her knee to braced myself I squatted to her eye level.

"Bella we don't have to, I mean we've only been talking for a month or so…" I trailed off hoping I was giving her an easy way out

"Edward, feel me," she placed her hand on top of mine then pulled it between her legs. Through her nearly sheer fabric I could feel her heated pussy and my hand as if on its own pressed into it harder. She moaned loudly throwing her head back and revealing her lean umber neck to me her pulse point seemed to throb rapidly.

I jumped up and ran around to the driver seat, and sped towards her townhouse. I didn't know how this relationship would go, if it could be considered a relationship but I did know sex with Bella would be the end of me.

BPOV

These past few days have been so hectic with my work I hardly had time to shave my pits, no really I'm serious it had been three days since the last shave. Not that it got that bad I'm just saying.

With the end of my residency near everyone is frantic in figuring out what next in their careers not to mention my dance students are putting together a showcase for the parents. At times like this I just want to quit but then I think about my mom and dad and I just cannot disappoint them.

Tonight I am going to dinner with J and Ally for a "new beginnings" dinner for our family to get along the tensions with me about Edward was getting out of hand. At one point during our argument he said he would refuse to be my cousin. To counter him I explained how what happens between me and Edward wasn't an accident or some drunken one night stand, that it was the inevitable, it was…preordained to say the least. the fated love type shit. I guess in a small way we had a strong liking towards each other. Especially sex, that man did amazing things to my body and I was definitely feeling the side effects. With dance I'm in control of my body but with him, his voice alone had Perla reacting like she never has. And this Brazilian I got yesterday after work I'm hoping would be seen by my boyfriend tonight.

Boyfriend. I can't believe my one night stand led to a boyfriend. We haven't officially told anyone but tonight would kind be our second date so I was getting ready. The first one was dinner and a movie because I was tired from rehearsals that morning I fell asleep. I was a little scared to tell him how much I missed him I didn't want to drive him away thinking I was needy but in all actuality I was craving his attention lately. I wanted to look irresistible tonight and the fact that my classes ran late and at the last minute Emmett needed a ride because his beat up Chevy finally conked out didn't help any.

We arrived just in time to stop Jasper from popping off on Edward again. I loved my big cousin but he took his job as my protector too seriously sometimes. As anxious as I was to see Edward again I surprised how happy I was to finally met Alice the person who stole our Jaspers' heart. She was great; we had a few talks on the phone since the first time because she wants me involved in the wedding party as a bridesmaid. She even suggested that I and Edward escort each other since he was included as well. To say I was touched and honored wouldn't be enough.

The dinner went over well. I could even see Emmett and Rosalie were getting along really well too. The idea of all of us coupling off was so adorable to me that for a moment I joined Alice in a little happy handclap until I remembered Bella doesn't do happy hand claps.

Edward smelled incredible. His scent swirled around me putting me into a trance every time he shifted closer to me. His touch drove me wild, my stomach clenched and Perla was wide awake screaming to get a rubdown.

I made sure to let him know how he was making me feel and the desire to go back to my place right then and there was overwhelming. I WANTED him so bad and if we didn't leave soon he would have had me purring from the way he tickled his fingers through my hair.

We left in a flash and headed towards my place. After I assured him that this was what I wanted I was guaranteed a satisfying night.

His hands were wrapped around waist holding me tightly his chest hard against me; I could feel his thick long dick hard on my lower back as he rubbed against me. I loved that I could get him all hot and bother this way. I led him inside turning in his arms to face him laying my arms around his neck. Are breathing was ragged and shallow as we stared into each other's eyes unmoving. I wanted him to kissed me, lick me…to do something but he didn't he just stared.

I smiled at him all toothy and wide and he smiled back breaking my heart with that gorgeous shit eating grin. I leaned in and kissed me before he shocked the hell out of me.

"I missed the hell out of you so much lately and I'm starting to think I'm falling pretty fucking fast for you," He said with the all seriousness even though he had that goofy grin still plastered on his face.

My chest heaved and I froze. What do I say to that? That I missed him like crazy too even though it's too soon to be feeling like this. Or how I could totally see me spending all my free time with him whenever I can or how when I'm alone I ache for his touch just short of a month of secretly dating.

_Hell, I just barely even admitted it to myself let alone give him an idea of how much power he has over me. _

"Bella," he called gliding his hands down my frame towards my behind giving it a squeeze, "tell me Corazon tell me how I really make you feel."

He lowered his mouth to my jaw placing lust laced open-mouthed kisses towards my ear then down my neck sucking and licking as he went leaving a fiery trail in his wake. His hands we to the back of my thighs lifting me up and wrapping my hands around his waist as licked at the tops of my breast

I moaned as he sucked hard on my breast knowing it would leave me marked as his. "Say it, out loud Bella," he growled carrying me towards my bedroom. I was scared but I knew that if I told him how I truly felt he wouldn't leave. So I put myself out there. I trusted him and I gave him a part of me.

I looked deep into his eyes cradling his face between my hands my nose touching his and spoke, "I missed you like mad Edward, every night I laid in bed wishing for your warmth, and it scares me because I've never wanted anyone like I do you and we haven't even been dating that long, fuck this is our second date and it was with family, and even more I just want to be with you," I finished. He kissed me with such force our teeth clinking together, I kissed him back with all the emotion I had. Taking his bottom lip between mine and biting it.

EPOV

"Ahh…fuck," the way she kissed me was so intense I couldn't take it. I wanted to throw her down on that bed and fuck her into a coma. I squeezed her pert ass bringing her closer to my throbbing cock grinding myself into her hot pussy.

Her confessing to me how I truly made her feel was overwhelming. I wanted to bake her a cake to commemorate our moment ya know, like have an 'our song' kind of thing. I pulled down the zipper on her gown revealing the bronze silken skin of her back to me in the reflection of her mirror as well as her full golden breast that were at eye level. I looked into her shimmering ochre eyes that mirrored all the lust, and passion of mine.

I let her stand and the dress pooled around her feet. She kicked off her heels while I removed her strapless bra. I reached out to massage her breasts, she moaned at the contact letting her head lull back revealing her slender neck. I attached my mouth to her neck sucking and licking her while rolling her nipples between my fingers, pinching them every so often. Bella's skin tasted amazing her lips so sweet her neck mouthwatering. I made my way down her delicious body nipping and licking as I went.

"Get on the bed," I told her forcefully, "I still want my dessert," I finished my eyes trained on her laced covered honey drenched apex. I gently pulled her to the edge of the bed hooking my fingers into her panties and pulled them from her body. I pulled her knees apart to fit between them, the way the glistened just from my kiss and touch alone made it unbearably hotter. I threw off my blazer and shirt feeling able to breathe again. I placed her legs over my shoulders and leaned in to her. Inhaling deeply I was lost in her sugary, womanly scent. Using my thumb and forefinger I spread her open and placed my tongue flat over her entrance tasting her from there to her clit.

"Mmm, so good…Bella chocolate," her flavor scent me into frenzy I sucked her clit between my lips flicking franticly with my pointed tongue. My hands held her hips roughly leaving my prints in her skin. She melted in my mouth so warm and right I felt starved for her and nothing else.

Bella was mumbling random things about tongue action and Perla, it was weird but I didn't let it distract me from my personal time with her pussy. I slid two fingers into her and her body tensed then released as she relaxed towards my movements. She was dripping all over her sheets, my mouth and nose covered in her arousal.

"Ahh shit, Edward…oh sooo fucking good…ugh right there papi," she moaned spurring me on my fingers twisting and pushing in and out of her while I tickled her clit with my tongue. Her hands went to my hair pulling my hair as her hands tightened grinding her candy coated warmth into my face.

I came across the so familiar spongy spot in her body and slowly rubbed the volume of Bella's moans turned into screams that rumbled through her body.

"Oh OH OH AHH…EDWARD I'M, I'M…OH GOD!," she screamed her body thrashing as she tried to scoot away from me as she came over and over and over. I rubbed my thumb over her clit changing the pressure occasionally to vary the intensity of each orgasm.

"Ugh Edward too much… la boca asombra, yo no puedo respirar…come here now, she said pulling my mouth up to hers. Her body was covered in a light layer of sweat giving her a sweet and tangy taste. She fumbled with undoing my pants growling in my mouth with frustration. I pulled back working my pants along with my boxers down off my legs while toeing off my shoes. I grabbed the back of her calves and wrapped them around me I leaned into her my dick lined up perfectly with her saccharine soaked pussy.

"Cojeme," she breathlessly whispered the wine aroma of her sex wafting from her breath. I plunged into her with uncontrollable force to her hilt. She squeezed me with such heat and pressure I almost came undone then. I stilled gaining control of myself, the way her body responded so well to everything I did to her let me know she was made for me, in every sense.

"Please Edward, I need you…move," she whined out rolling her hips beneath me. "Yes baby, oh…you are so fucking amazing," I growled out moving within her. I rested my weight on my forearms as I stared into Bella's face showering her with kisses over her neck and face her hands gripping my ass pulling deeper into her. Her bed creaked a little loudly but I was more focused on the sounds she was making and the slippery noise from our bodies' cooperation.

I could feel her walls clenching around me so I pulled back onto my knees unwrapping her legs and placing them on my shoulders. I knew that the orgasm I would give her now would need to be big and mind numbing because I would be drained after mine. I pounded into her honey flesh switching my eyes between the view of where we are joined and the lust induced haze of her eyes. She was divine and I knew two things for sure about me and Bella:

I would never get enough of Bella.

For the rest of my life I would do whatever to keep her in it.

My thrust became wild and deep, my name came rolling off her tongue in purr. Her Spanish accent becoming stronger the closer she got to release. I angled my body to attack her spongy spot again and she screamed out.

"Fuck! Right there, Edward…ahh," her back arching off the bed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Right there, Corazon? Do you like how I make you feel Bella? Delicious…my Bella chocolate," I continued banging the headboard into the wall. She screamed out "YES" ripping the sheets from the top of her bed as her orgasm rocked though her tight body clenching and pulling me into mine with Bellas' beautiful name falling from my lips.

I fell over to the side of Bella immediately pulling her to me encircling her in my arms and breathing in her cloying scent. Bella melt into me as we spooned in our post coitus bliss. She was stunning with the small smile on her lips as her breathing became deep and even cluing me that she was asleep. I watched her forcing my eyes to stay open for fear that this would all be gone in the morning. I felt as though if nothing else in life made sense me having Bella surely did, I leaned over close t her ear dropping chaste kisses around it down her neck. The emotion tight in my chest weighing on my heart I said it before I could even think to stop it.

"I love you mi Corazon," I whispered then relaxed against the pillow. Bella jolted out of bed whipping around to face me eyes big and wide.

"What!" She gasped.

_Uh this can't be good._

TRANSLATIONS:

Corazon, mi Corazon – heart (love), my love

Cojeme – Fuck Me

La boca asombra, yo no puedo respirar – your mouth is amazing, I can't breathe

Papi – papa (I just want to say that this is not the stereotypical "aye papi" situation. It is a term of endearment that shows that Edward is an important man in her life who she has feelings for. For example, I call my man and my little man of 11 mths papi which is pronounced like POP-PA and that's just a thing in my family I guess. So yea. Got it? Hope so.)

**A/N: As always whatever review or comment you would like to leave me it is welcomed if the mean ones. I'll be waiting with my cherry Garcia, pen and pad for notes. Thank you and till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters.

**A/N: SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I WAS KIND OF SLEEPY WHEN I DID IT. STILL NO BETA BUT I'M TRYING TO GET BETTER.**

**BPOV**

Next day

So I had to tell somebody.

Dear Journal,

I feel lame starting that way but right now I have a sex god lying in my bed and I just had to write about it. Last night we reached a new level in our relationship and I'm scared. We have only been dating for a month and last night after our mind blowing sex he said he loves me.

_I know. I should freak right?_

_No, but you know what I did do?_

I said I love him too. And even weirder I didn't vomit.

For me it was true every word. Three weeks was all it took to make me love him. His eyes told me that he loved me too and that he felt it just as strong as me. And after celebrating our new found love over and over again we fell asleep in each other's arms…in love and bliss.

So I'm up early to share this and because during sex he said something about "love cake" and "Bella Chocolate" and I figured he had some sugar/sweets fetish I didn't know about. So I decided to bake him a fucking cake. I hope he likes it.

Mmm, maybe I could eat it off of his stomach or dip his dick in frosting and lick it off.

Well since my mind has officially went to the gutter I'm out till next time.

-B to T

I closed down my laptop and peeked into my room where Edward was still asleep. My lips turned into a smile automatically he was out cold cuddling my pillow with his bare ass showing perfectly. The day was warm and breezy the wind carrying threw the windows and blowing his waves.

He was gorgeous, and he was mine head chanted as I watched him. I set my IPod and speakers up closer to the kitchen so I could cook and bake with music so I wouldn't disturb him. He definitely earned the right to sleep in from the acrobats last night.

I pulled out my binder of laminated recipes my mom gave me when I was 18 for school so I wouldn't eat junk and fast food all the time. I came across my great grandma's Chocolate Butter Cake. It's fattening as hell but oh so damn good. Listening to Marvin Gaye Sexual Healing I rolled my hips singing quietly while mixing the ingredients. Whipping the spoon to mimic my moves. After that the song changed to Chaka Khan's Sweet Thing as I poured the batter into the pans and placing then in the preheated oven. By time the second verse hit I was full fledged singing into the spoon I was using to make homemade frosting swaying my hips as I dipped lower to the floor. Edwards muscle shirt that I was wearing shifted up over my hips giving a little peek at the pink frilly cotton panties underneath. As I belted out the song in diva mode I heard a chuckle which caused me to jump getting frosting on my neck and chest.

Turning, I spotted Edwards sitting at my breakfast nook wide eyes and shaking from laughter. What an ass.

"Ha ha funny you ass, now I'm sticky," the room feel silent as Edward straightened out and stared me down. He eyes went from light swirling green to hard deep emerald, I knew that look and I was too sore to let that happen.

He slowly rose from his eat coming towards me cornering me by the counter.

His hands grabbed my hips placing me onto of the counter in seconds. Swiftly, he attacked my neck with his mouth, tongue and teeth licking the butter cream frosting from my breasts longingly.

"Oh so good…Bella chocolate," he moaned as his warm, pink tongue lovingly licked the tops of my breast.

"What, Edward?" I asked trying to keep myself from coming undone on the counter.

"Hmm baby?" He mumbled mouth still attached to my tits.

"What is Bella chocolate?"

"Oh novia, that's you baby," he said with a grin on his face, "you taste so damn good and sweet all the time. You make my mouth water therefore;" he finished punctuating each word with a kiss,

"You're _*kiss* _my _*kiss *_Bella _*kiss*_ chocolate* _kiss*_ so damn *_kiss*_ addictive."

Yup, he was too fucking smooth.

I snatched up the little pink piggy cooking timer my aunt bought me turning it to thirty five minutes.

"Listen novio, we got 35 minutes before this pig starts squealing," I said piggy in my left hand and my right arm wrapped around his neck pulling him close enough where our lips grazed softly his hot, bare chest tight against my hard nipples that tingled at the sensation, "you better make the most of it Cullen."

I wasn't completely finished with the frosting but the consistency and flavor was good enough for me to have a white chocolate frosted dick for breakfast no lunch…brunch?

Whatever.

Coating his junk in frosting I looked him in the eye as I lowered my mouth to him sliding my tongue out for a little taste. "Mmhmm…and they say chocolate for breakfast isn't good for you," I said with a hungry grin licking my lips and all.

"Yesss…ugh," Edward squeaked out, "fucking liars."

After my frosted treat Edward indulged in as much Bella chocolate I could give, unsure of whether the piggy timer going off was a good or bad thing we checked the cake, frosted it, and ate it off each other then returned to bed for the rest of the night…to only sleep…but in each other arms nonetheless.

TRANSLATIONS:

Novia/ Novio: boyfriend/ girlfriend

****

A/N: SHORT CHAPTER SORT OF FLUFF AND FILLER BUT HOPEFULLY ENTERTAINING REGARDLESS. SO DO THE THANG AND LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE & THANKS.

**AB**


End file.
